The present invention relates to electrical cables having a connector on one or both ends and more particularly relates to a cable assembly which can be readily repaired in event of damage.
Heretofore, electrical connectors which were used by the military generally had a backshell adapter which was secured to a connector by setscrews and a braided wire shield, which prevented electro-magnetic interference, was terminated by electro-magnetically forming the shield between two concentric cylinders. The setscrews, however, often vibrated loose causing a defected assembly and also the setscrews damaged the connector threads. The disadvantage of electro-magnetically attaching the braided shield was that the cable could not be readily repaired as disassembly destroyed the end of the braided shield.